If only tears could bring you back
by Mistybreeze
Summary: Misty is a new girl Kana, Laura, June, Maria, and Kylie welcome her with open arms but Misty is finding her feelings
1. Friends at first sight

Summary Misty is a new girl in town Laura, Maria, June, Kana, and Kylie greet her with open arms.  
  
"I can't even get to the super market without getting lost." Whinnied the girl in the back of the taxi.  
  
"If you need any help just give me a call my name is Charlie, and here we are your furniture is already here and set up."  
  
"Thank you Charlie I'll give you a call." The girl said smiling as she held a beautiful box, and a couple of leashes.  
  
"Bye young lady see you soon." Said the taxi driver as he backed up as the girl waved.  
  
"Alone again." Whispered the girl "well it could be worse right Ginger." The girl asked the beautiful ginger coat hamster  
  
'Hamha.' The hamster said.  
  
"Hello sleepy head."  
  
"Oh my gosh look at the time Ginger I got to walk Custard and Duster. "Screamed the girl running down the street with two dogs and a hamster.  
  
At the same time Laura walked out her door with Brandy  
  
"Look out." Screamed the girl.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"That's ok I'm Laura and this is Brandy you are?"  
  
"Misty, Misty Conner and these are Custard, Duster and Ginger 'Hamha.'"  
  
"Cool I have a hamster too if you want you can tie the dogs to Brandy's dog house."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad this is Misty I'm going to show her Hamtaro."  
  
"Hello Misty dear."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ok Laura dear."  
  
"This is Hamtaro."  
  
"He is so cute."  
  
"I have any idea I'm going to the park you want to come to meet my friends."  
  
"That's a great idea are you taking Hamtaro."  
  
"Yep my friends also have hamsters Bijou, Oxnard, Pashmina, and Penelope."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Dear."  
  
"Brandy come on."  
  
"Custard, Duster lets go boys."  
  
At the park  
  
"Hey guys this is Misty."  
  
"Hey Misty." All the girls say in unison.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh cute puppies." Said Kylie  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are they're names?" asked June  
  
"Custard is the soft gold and Duster is the dusty grey."  
  
"Do you have a hamster?" asked Kana  
  
"Yes, I do Ginger."  
  
"She's adorable."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Guys what do you want to do?"  
  
"I have an idea what about you ask your parents and see if you can sleep over?"  
  
"Great idea."  
  
"Let's go over to June's first, than Kylies, then Maria's and then Kana's." said Laura  
  
"Let's go."  
  
After the all parent say Yes.  
  
"Look there's a car in the drive way."  
  
"Daddy's home."  
  
"Can we meet him?"  
  
Inside  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Upstairs Misty."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Daddy these are my friends Kylie, Kana, Maria, June, and Laura."  
  
"Hello girls."  
  
"Are you staying long daddy?"  
  
"No, I just had to repack some things I'll be leaving soon but I did bring you something."  
  
"Really, is it a moon rock?"  
  
"It's on your bed."  
  
"Come on guys come see my bedroom."  
  
"This is a beautiful bedroom."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What is you dad get you."  
  
"Oh my gosh he is so cute."  
  
"What you doing to name him?"  
  
"Blair."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Misty bye."  
  
"Bye daddy where are you going?"  
  
"Mars."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I'll be gone along time is that ok?"  
  
"Yep and thank you."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
TBC..... 


	2. May only Love stand in the way

  
  
"Misty this is a nice picture of you." Said Laura  
  
"What picture."  
  
""The picture of you and you dad."  
  
"That's not me."  
  
"Who is it?'  
  
"My mom, now where did I put that castle?"  
  
"Castle?"  
  
"Yeah, of wait Kyle."  
  
"Yeah Mist?"  
  
"Have you seen the castle?"  
  
"My room I put Espararto and LilyMay in it."  
  
"Ok can you bring it in here please?"  
  
"No can you come here?"  
  
"Fine, girls get your hamsters and come with me."  
  
"Oh my gosh he is so cute!!" whispered Laura  
  
"Hey I'm Kyle Misty's older twin brother." Said the dirty blonde boy in the room full of pictures of friends and family.  
  
"Misty how come we didn't see Kyle with you walking your dogs?"  
  
"He went to see his pen pal Travis something; I think he's coming over tonight."  
  
"Misty I'm having some friends over ok."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Kyle can I ask you a question?" said Kana  
  
" Sure why not."  
  
"Is Custard or Duster yours?"  
  
"No those are Misty dogs, I own PHANTOM and PHOENIX."  
  
"Can you tell us about yourselves?" asked Kylie  
  
"Well we like to sing." Said Misty  
  
"Really can you sing for us?"  
  
"Sure." Said Kyle  
  
Kyle: As you go through life you'll see  
  
there is so much that we  
  
don't understand.  
  
And the only thing we know  
  
is things don't always go  
  
the way we planned.  
  
Misty and Kyle: But you'll see every day  
  
that we'll never turn away,  
  
when it seems all your dreams come undone.  
  
We will stand by your side  
  
Filled with hope and filled with pride.  
  
We are more than we are,  
  
we are one.  
  
Misty: If there's so much I must be  
  
Can I still just be me  
  
the way I am?  
  
Can I trust in my own heart  
  
or am I just one part  
  
of some big plan?  
  
M&K: Even those who are gone  
  
are with us as we go on.  
  
Your journey has only begun.  
  
Tears of pain,  
  
Tears of joy,  
  
One thing nothing can destroy . . .  
  
Is our pride, deep inside,  
  
We are one.  
  
We are one; you and I  
  
We are like the earth and sky.  
  
One family under the sun.  
  
All the wisdom to lead,  
  
All the courage that you'll need . . .  
  
You will find when you see  
  
we are one.'  
  
"That was beautiful." Sad the four girls  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you know any other songs?" asked June  
  
"One." Kyle said  
  
Misty: In a perfect world one we've never known  
  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have their world, we'll create our own  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
I know love will find a way  
  
Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through  
  
Now that I've found you  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Kyle: I was so afraid now I realize  
  
love is never wrong and so it never dies  
  
there's a perfect world shining in your eyes M&K: and if only they could feel it too  
  
the happiness i feel with you  
  
they'd know love will find a way  
  
Anywhere we go we're home if we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day some how we'll come through  
  
Now that I found you love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way.'  
  
"That was even better than last time." Kana said `Ding Dong` "I'll get it." "Oh hey Travis."  
  
TBC.  
  
Songs We are One= LK2 and Love will find a way= LK2 ! 


End file.
